


High Hopes

by bradcpu



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Art, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Childhood Memories, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney World & Disneyland, Download Available, Embedded Video, Engineering, Fanvids, Fireworks, Gen, Lightcycles, Lightsabers, Parenthood, Princes & Princesses, Robotics, Science, Star Wars References, Toy Story References, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: They haven't seen the best of meBybradcpuLength:3:12Fandom:Disney ImagineeringSong/Artist:"High Hopes" by Panic! at the DiscoPremiered at the first FanWorks con





	High Hopes

** [DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu-highhopes.zip) **

**PASSWORD: high**

**Lyrics**  


Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes)  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes

Mama said, fulfill the prophecy  
Be something greater, go make a legacy  
Manifest destiny, back in the days  
We wanted everything, wanted everything  
Mama said, burn your biographies  
Rewrite your history, light up your wildest dreams  
Museum victories, every day  
We wanted everything, wanted everything

Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting

Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes)

Mama said, it's uphill for oddities  
The stranger crusaders, ain't ever wannabes  
The weird and the novelties don't ever change  
We wanted everything, wanted everything (High, high hopes)

Stay up on that rise  
Stay up on that rise and never come down, oh  
Stay up on that rise  
Stay up on that rise and never come down

Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting  
They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me  
So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see

Thanks for watching!


End file.
